Jeu Malsain
by EstVieDanse
Summary: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Prologue OS
1. Chapter 1

Inadmissible. Le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit tandis qu'elle sent la colère – non, la rage – l'engourdir. La rage ? Elle n'en est plus si sure. « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt du… désir ? » chuchote perfidement l'ignoble invention du Dieu tout puissant, nommée plus communément « conscience ». Elle l'observe. Il joue avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il les ramène vers l'avant, vers l'arrière, dans un vas et viens incessant tandis qu'il sourit nonchalamment à son ami. Thomas. Lui non plus, c'est définitif, elle ne peut pas le supporter. Mais le pire, le Pire, c'est Lui. Elle l'observe. Non, il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir… Plaisir. Il lui jette un coup d'œil. Inadmissible. Comment peut-on oser, peut-il oser, exhiber ainsi cette peau plus pâle que la neige, ces yeux plus sombres que les ténèbres, ce sourire plus malsain que la tentation ? Ses lèvres charnues s'étirent en un ce célèbre rictus. Le rictus Malefoy. Il joue avec un stylo. Le lance, le rattrape, sans le regarder. Puis, enfin, elle croise son regard. Aimanté. Elle se bat, se combat, cherche à ne pas se perdre dans la nuit de ses yeux. C'est trop tard, elle le sait. Et elle tremble de lire dans ses prunelles de ténèbres qu'il sait aussi. Mais il ignore, et c'est cela qui fait sa force, sa force à elle. Non, elle n'est pas faible. Et si le jeu est dangereux, elle en connait tout autant les règles que lui. Ce regard… Il la déshabille, le voyeur. Inadmissible, toujours. Et pourtant admis. Car elle l'aime autant qu'elle le déteste, ce regard. Il la fait passer de l'autre côté, du côté démoniaque, vers les flammes de l'enfer. Tentation, attirance. Deux mots trop fascinants pour ne pas y céder. Ses yeux se détachent du vert pétillant des siens à elle, descendant plus bas qu'il ne le faut, et il lui semble soudain que le monstre voit sous sa jupe, sous son chemisier ; qu'il admire avec indolence son soutient gorge aussi flamboyant, aussi sensuel, que sa propre chevelure. L'insolent ! Mais elle aussi, elle profite. Elle caresse du regard ce corps masculin par trop désiré. Elle imagine son torse par delà sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, hypocrite. Elle voit, elle aussi. Elle tente et ne se méfie plus. Ou plutôt, si, elle reste méfiante. Et elle sait qu'il n'avancera pas, et ne viendra pas frôler avec luxure sa joue, sa peau de pèche si enfantine encore, en tentant de la faire s'empourprer de cette merveilleuse et inimitable rougeur signée Weasley. Chevelure rousse, et couleur de feu, la marque de fabrique. Presque aussi reconnaissable que le blond légendaire de l'Apollon qui l'observe. Leurs yeux se croisent de nouveau. Et, à contrecœur, violente tant contre elle que contre lui, elle détourne le regard. Elle sait qu'elle aura mal s'il se détache le premier. Comme elle sent qu'il a mal, là, maintenant, blessé qu'il doit être dans son orgueil immesuré de n'avoir été celui qui sépare, mais celui qu'on rejette. Oh quelle fierté, un amour propre qui vaut bien celui de la belle rousse. Une suffisance qui les pousse vers ce désir charnel, qui les force à dépasser les limites de la convenance par ces regards sensuels, destinés à tenter l'autre. Et qui le tente, oui, qui la tente ! Tous les deux. Et trop fiers pour se l'avouer, ils s'enferment dans leur orgueil de verre qui se fissure, peu à peu, se fissure face à l'arrogance de l'autre, face à l'attirance qui se renforce, qui les contraint à se faire violence ; toujours plus loin dans le jeu de la sensualité, toujours plus loin dans l'affront de leurs faiblesse, dans la tentation de l'autre, dans le risque de se perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le Bal de la Victoire. Un véritable calvaire… _

_Après la guerre, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait cherché un moyen de réunir les Anglais non moldus, pour qu'ils partagent leur joie et que la communauté sorcière devienne une unité plus solidaire qu'auparavant. Harry avait finit par proposer, poussé bien évidemment par Ginny, l'organisation d'un bal. L'idée avait très vite été adoptée, et l'on avait commencé à lui chercher un nom. La majorité aurait souhaité que l'on nomme cette cérémonie « le bal de Harry Potter », mais le Survivant s'y étant formellement opposé, on la nomma plus communément « le Bal de la Victoire ». _

_Depuis, chaque année, le 3 Mai, tous les élèves de Poudlard âgés de 15 ans ou plus venaient à ce bal ainsi que leurs parents – certains nés moldus présentaient ainsi la communauté sorcière à leur famille. Les élèves de Beaubâton et de Dumstrang y étaient aussi invités, mais il était rare que certains s'y présente ; la guerre les avait nettement moins touchés. _

_Ce bal était organisé dans l'un des manoirs Malefoy, que le nouveau maître, Draco, avait mis à disposition du ministère, peut-être dans l'espoir de racheter ses fautes passées. Ainsi, les salles étaient immenses et luxueuses, et de nombreux elfes de maisons arpentaient ses longs couloirs à la recherche de convives égarés._

Rose avait 17 ans, et pour la troisième année consécutive, elle se préparait au supplice. Paradoxalement, la jeune fille savait danser, même plus – elle _aimait_ danser. Ses boucles rousses dansaient au rythme de ses courbes, envoutantes. Elle se savait reine, au centre des regards, elle savait que ses yeux azurs aimantaient ceux qui l'observait, elle savait qu'ils l'admiraient tous intérieurement. Les bals étaient pour elle pur jouissance… Elle haïssait pourtant celui du 3 Mai.

Aux yeux de tous, c'était un bien étrange mystère. Toutefois, on avait fini par s'en accommoder ; Ron et Hermione avaient bien vite réglé la question : « Harry est ton parrain, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ce bal représente. De gré ou de force, tu iras ! »

Ainsi donc, seule Rose connaissait l'unique raison qui lui faisait détester ce que son parrain avait mis en place. Cette raison avait des cheveux d'un blond presque argenté, des yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, une peau extrêmement pâle, et son contact était si froid qu'il provoquait toujours en elle des frissons. Cette raison se nommait Scorpius Malefoy. Savoir qu'elle se trouvait dans la propriété de _ses_ parents, dans _ses_ appartements, dans un lieu qui le mettait _lui _en position de force, cela l'insupportait.

Soupirant, la rouquine ajusta son chignon, laissant théâtralement quelques mèches s'en échapper. Sa robe pourpre descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, dans une simplicité qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Seul ornement : les bretelles de dentelle noire qui se croisaient dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle sourit à son reflet, au moins, elle serait éblouissante…

- Oh ma chérie, tu es superbe ! s'exclama Fleur Weasley en voyant sa nièce descendre les escaliers. Cette dernières lui fit un sourire éclatant tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard exaspéré à sa belle sœur. En effet, les deux Mrs Weasley n'avaient jamais réussi à devenir amie, aussi se contentaient-elles de se tolérer l'une l'autre.

Albus poussa un sifflement admiratif, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part de sa jeune sœur Lily. Cette dernière fit mine de bouder :

- Rose, voyons, c'est mon premier bal ! Tu aurais pu me laisser la vedette _pour une fois_ !

Les deux cousines se mirent côte à côte, souriantes. Elles auraient pu passer pour des sœurs : l'une avait les boucles rousse, l'autre une chevelure lisse et tout aussi flamboyante. Leurs deux visages étaient constellés de tâches de rousseur ; la première avait les yeux azurs, l'autre deux émeraudes pour regard. Et dans leur jeune beauté pleine de joie, elles semblaient deux déesses descendues des cieux.

Qui aurait pu, en cet instant, douter du bonheur de la plus en formes des deux ? Qui aurait pu comprendre que tout était factice, que l'allégresse faisait partie du déguisement, au même titre que la robe ou que les talons hauts ? Qui aurait pu deviner la tempête de trouble et d'anxiété qui se terraient sous la façade de divinité ?

Personne. Rose essuya d'un gracieux mouvement de main la larme invisible qui aurait pu la trahir. Ses parents avaient connu trop de malheurs pour saisir l'ampleur de sa détresse adolescente.

___________________________________________________________________________

- Ginny ! Oh, toute la petite famille est là ! Et Hermione ! s'écriait la voix joyeuse d'Astoria Greengrass, désormais Malefoy.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Mrs Malefoy, Mrs Weasley et Mrs Potter avaient peu à peu appris à apprécier, jusqu'à devenir amies, en dépit de leurs maris. S'avançant, elles se serrèrent dans les bras avant que la maîtresse du domaine ne s'écarte, les laissant entrer.

Comme à l'habitude, le lieu était splendide. Les cristaux faisaient briller dans la salle tout un arc en ciel de couleur qui se reflétait sur les invités. Rose eut un pincement au cœur ; il aurait été si simple de lui cracher que tout était laid, mais tout était si beau, justement, qu'elle s'en sentait elle-même réduite au rang de banalité.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui, souriant, lui pris le bras, s'apprêtant à l'entraîner dans la pièce. La mère de Scorpius les retint :

- Non, non, jeunes gens ! Cette année, les élèves de Poudlard entrent après.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Mais oui, d'abord il y aura les 5eme années, puis les 6eme, et enfin vous ! Par contre les parents, oust ! fit-elle, plus excitée qu'une gamine, avec un clin d'œil pour ses amies.

Les adultes sortirent, l'air de ne rien y comprendre, puis Mrs Malefoy entraîna tout le beau monde, c'est-à-dire Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Dominique et Fred jusqu'à une mansarde adjacente, d'où s'élevait déjà de nombreuses discussions.

- ROOOOOSE !

La voix qui venait de hurler, couvrant tous les débats, était aigüe avec des accents chantants et appartenait à une jolie jeune fille très brune, avec les yeux en amandes et des courbes sensuelles. Cécilia Eleanor Jordan était la fille unique du meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. Joyeuse, colérique, lunatique, farceuse, susceptible, amusante et fidèle, elle était avant tout la meilleure amie de Rose Weasley. Elle portait la même robe que cette dernière, mais dans un coloris vert sombre rappelant la couleur de ses yeux. La rouquine se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ooooooooooh, Céciliiie chériie, cela fait presque deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vues… Quel draaaaaaaaaaame ! Singea Hugo, avec qui Albus, Dominique et Fred rirent en cœur.

Les deux jeunes filles ne firent pas attention à eux, trop habituées pour répliquer.

- Cécilia, tu m'as trahi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet immonde vert Serpentardesque ?! fit mine de se fâcher la belle rousse en désignant la robe émeraude.

- Eh bien, il y a tellement de laiderons dans leur maison que j'ai voulu la rehausser un peu… Je fais dans la charité, vois-tu ? Rit son amie.

- Ah, dans ce cas là je t'excuse…

Leur joute fut interrompue par l'intervention d'une splendide blonde pulpeuse. Sa robe bustier noire était ornée de dentelles et ses longs cheveux lisse tombaient telle une cascade jusqu'à sa taille fine. Elizabeth Corner était typiquement le genre de fille que toute jeune femme qui se respecte rêvait de massacrer à coup de talons aiguilles dans le but de lui faire ravaler sa beauté. Elle posa une main bronzée sur l'épaule de Cécilia. Car, malgré tout, Elizabeth Corner avait quand même des amies.

- Des laiderons ? De la charité ? répéta-t-elle de sa douce voix grave, tout en haussant l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

Comme beaucoup d'amitiés, celle des trois jeunes filles avait débuté avec un conflit : Cécilia et Rose, les Gryffondors contre Elizabeth, la Serpentarde. Le duel les opposant avait finit par mettre le feu aux cuisines et les dix samedis après midis à classer les dossiers de l'école qu'elles avaient récolté comme punition les avaient considérablement rapprochées.

- Oh, Eli, ne te vexe pas… Tu es la seule beauté de ta maison, il fallait bien que je te soutienne !

La belle blonde sourit, se contentant de faire un geste nonchalant de la main vers un attroupement de belles jeunes filles à l'air stupide, à sa gauche. Telles des mouches, elles semblaient agglutinées autour d'un Scorpius Malefoy n'ayant que faire de ces groupies.

- Oui, bon… Je rectifie. Tu es la seule beauté intelligente, futée et courageuse de ta maison, alors.

La rousse et la blonde rirent en cœur, et celui de la rouquine était cristallin, et il résonna si fort que personne ne soupçonna le poids qui semblait soudain peser si lourd dans sa poitrine. Le regard azur, rieur, et pourtant douloureux, aimanta un instant celui, sombre, du jeune Malefoy. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Les 5eme années ! Voilà, c'est à vous ! cria soudain Astoria.

Lily fit un signe de main à sa cousine avant de passer la lourde porte donnant sur une immense pièce que Rose n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir, offrant son bras à Hugo.

Puis vint le tour des 6eme, et enfin des 7eme années.

Albus offrit son bras à sa cousine. A peine étaient-ils entrés que le musique sembla exploser dans la salle. C'était une valse, et la rouquine sourit à son cousin qui déjà l'entraînait. Les regards se tournèrent vite vers le couple tant il était gracieux, puis tous se mirent à danser ; et Rose en oublia un instant son malaise d'être là.

___________________________________________________________________________

- J'ai des talons _aiguilles_ et, pour être honnête, je n'en peux plus. Il y a plein de filles qui attendent que je cède, alors je t'abandonne.

Albus sourit à sa cousine, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle était si belle, parée de cette dignité, cachant avec brio la peine qui lui broyait le cœur. Elle pensait que personne ne voyait sa douleur, sans comprendre qu'ils lui laissaient tous le choix de leur en parler ou non. Le brun passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux. Il connaissait cette jeune fille aussi bien que sa propre sœur, et il savait que jamais elle ne confierait sa peine. Elle avait pour cela trop d'orgueil, et c'était cet orgueil qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Il eut un sourire triste, las de la voir s'acharner contre une impossible force invisible, qui la brisait. Il avait mal pour elle, mais la respectait trop pour le lui dire. Il croisa le regard de Cécilia, et sut qu'elle pensait comme lui. Elizabeth suivait des yeux son amie, et Lily avait le regard vague derrière son cavalier.

Oui, ils savaient même s'ils ne comprenaient pas, même s'ils ne connaissaient le moyen d'aider une femme tellement unique que personne ne pourrait leur offrit de conseil. Ils le cachaient, faisaient mine d'ignorer… Mais ils savaient.

- Oh, Hermione, ta fille danse si bien… Lily aussi, d'ailleurs ! J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une fille, mais je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'être mère de plusieurs enfants… jacassait Mrs Malefoy.

Ginny sourit.

- Tu as tout de même de quoi être fière, même ma fille semble admirer la beauté de ton fils. Et je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas facilement impressionnable.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais trop compris cet engouement pour Scorpius. Hormis Rose et ses amies… Elizabeth et Cécile je crois ? Toutes semblent être à ses pieds. Le pauvre, je pense que cela doit être lassant à force…

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela le gêne vraiment !

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel toutes trois observèrent le superbe jeune homme. Il dansait avec grâce et dignité, et la fluidité de ses mouvements masquait le moindre faux pas de ses cavalières.

- J'aimerais tant que Scorpius et Rose dansent ensemble… Pas que Lily danse moins bien Ginny ! C'est juste qu'elle est un peu trop jeune…

Mrs Potter eut un doux sourire, montrant qu'elle n'était pas vexée le moins du monde. Hermione, quand à elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- J'aimerais beaucoup aussi… Tous deux dansent si bien… Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier…

Ginny rit, preuve qu'elle avait une solution :

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire les aveugles ! « Rose, Scorpius, vous êtes bien dans la même année ? Ah, et vous ne fréquentez pas le même cercle d'amis ? Comme c'est dommage… Vous pourriez faire une danse tous les deux, pour faire connaissance ! »

Les trois femmes sourirent.

- Pauvre Rose, déjà qu'elle n'aime pas venir au bal… fit Hermione, mis navrée mis amusée. Laissons-leur un peu de répit… Ron ?

Mr Weasley se tourna vers son épouse qui déjà l'entraînait vers la piste. Ginny se tourna vers son mari, qui s'approcha d'elle avec un immense sourire. La prenant par la taille, il lui chuchota :

- Il faut que je me rattrape, nous n'avons pas dansé ensemble lors de notre premier bal.

Sa femme éclata de rire.

- Harry, tu dis ça chaque année ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est un prétexte pour ne danser qu'avec moi…

Et le couple semblait si heureux qu'il éclipsait par son bonheur tous les autres danseurs, le temps que chacun se soit habitué à cette joie, comme on doit s'habituer à la lumière du soleil…

___________________________________________________________________________

Rose semblait revivre. Elle passait de cavalier en cavalier, toujours plus belle, toujours plus gracieuse. L'horloge sonnait onze coups lorsqu'elle se décida à enlever ses souliers : personne ne s'en apercevrait, ses pieds seraient cachés par la robe, et cela lui éviterait des ampoules…

Elle s'approcha de la table de ses parents, jetant au passage un regard désolé à son père, qui semblait avoir beaucoup plus de difficulté qu'Harry à s'accommoder de la présence de Mr Malefoy à sa table.

- Maman, pourrais-tu garder mes chaussures jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, chuchota la rouquine à Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça discrètement, cachant les souliers sous la table.

A cet instant, Malefoy junior revint vers ses parents, accompagné de Leonora Davis dont il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser.

Astoria croisa le regard d'Hermione, et elles se sourirent.

- Scorpius, trésor ! S'exclama-t-elle, Rose et toi êtes dans la même année, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens concernés semblèrent soudain se figer puis, lentement, le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Hermione reprit le flambeau :

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! … Vous n'avez par contre pas l'air de fréquenter le même cercle d'ami…

- C'est que nous ne nous fréquentons pas, répondit Rose avec froideur.

Ses yeux lançaient des SOS à Ron qui lui fit une grimace navrée, impuissant.

C'est Ginny qui lança la flèche finale.

- Eh bien, que diriez-vous d'une danse pour faire un peu mieux connaissance ?

Les deux adolescents, bien que s'y attendant, sentirent leur sang se glacer. De la détresse, le regard de Rose passa à la colère, tandis que Scorpius, le visage impénétrable, serrait les poings si fort qu'on en distinguait les jointures prêtes à craquer.

Albus, tel un sauveur, fit alors son apparition, et Rose sembla à nouveau respirer.

- C'est que j'ai promis à Albus de danser encore avec lui…

- Ce n'est pas grave chérie, il y aura encore de nombreuses danses !

- Oui, mais j'ai juré que je lui offrais la fin de ma soirée…

- Oh, mais tout dépendra de celui qui te demande ! Intervint le dit Albus. Je saurai me trouver une autre cavalière s'il le faut !

- Eh bien, voilà qui est réglé, conclut Hermione.

Le visage de la rouquine se fendit de son sourire le plus haineux et hypocrite, et elle se pencha lentement vers sa mère, menaçante.

- Je rêve ou tu essaye de me caser avec Malefoy fils ? Cracha-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Voyons, ma belle, ce n'est qu'une danse ! Ne proteste pas, c'est impoli.

Rose soupira, et se tourna vers son père. Dans son regard, Ron put nettement lire la phrase qu'il avait prononcée il y avait de cela des années : « mais ne sois pas _trop_ amie avec lui non plus ! » Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas provoquer un conflit.

Vaincue, la jeune fille fit face à son cavalier, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre durant l'échange. Rose fuyait son regard, lui aussi. Côte à côte, sans se toucher, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la piste.

Ron explosa.

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas remettre l'autorité de l'un des parents en cause, et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dit ! Mais c'était quoi _CA _??

Sa femme tourna vers lui un regard innocent.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ta fille, ton unique fille, tu sais ? Celle que tu es censée chérir et protéger jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Celle que tu viens de jeter en pâté au dernier jeune homme avec qui elle voulait danser ? Celle qui a semblé à la fois affolée, en colère, dégoutée, méprisante, dédaigneuse, et peinée lorsque tu les as forcés à danser ensemble ?

- J'espère que tu n'insinue pas que personne ne veux danser avec mon fils, Weasley. Et, si tu veux mon avis, il se tient beaucoup mieux que ta fille, cracha Draco.

- Je me fiche de ton fils et je t'interdis d'insulter ma fille, Malefoy. La seule chose que j'insinue ici, c'est qu'on les a forcés tous les deux à danser contre leur volonté.

Les adultes se regardèrent, et Harry sembla réprimander Ginny du regard.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu en fais tout un plat, Ron ? demanda Hermione, pour qui la situation – se prendre une leçon de morale par son mari – était plus qu'inhabituelle, mais carrément inversée.

Le roux la regarda avec colère, et sa femme fut étonnée de voir une fois de plus combien ses enfants l'avaient muri, et combien Rose et Hugo comptaient pour lui. Enfin, il lança d'une voix grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

- Et toi, le crois-tu ?

Puis il se leva, sous le regard de soutient de Harry.

- Je vous laisse, je ne veux pas les perdre de vue.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence.

- Tu sais, Hermione, ce n'était sans doute pas très malin, mais moi je pense tout de même qu'il en fait trop, fit enfin Astoria.

- Oui, tu le connais, c'est un vrai père poule… lança Ginny.

Mais Hermione ne les regardait pas. Elle attendait le verdict d'Harry.

- Hermione, je suis contre tous ces coups montés, et je sais que tu n'es pas la seule en tort. Toutefois, il est inutile de gâcher notre soirée pour des problèmes d'adolescents. Je doute que cela soit aussi grave que ce que Ron semble penser.

Et, sous le regard narquois de Draco, la parole du Survivant sembla autoriser la bonne humeur à revenir, telle la voix d'un Dieu tout puissant.

C'était une valse. Il passa une main sous sa taille, et elle frissonna. Elle se serra contre lui et le sentit trembler à son contact. Unissant leurs mains, ils se mirent à danser, en silence. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se sentait s'accrocher à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. La règle avait toujours été là, sans qu'ils ne l'aient jamais réellement énoncée : Ne pas se toucher. Si les regards les brisaient, le contact de l'autre les détruisait, les déchirait.

Et l'orgueil, toujours, l'orgueil qui les empêchait de passer outre, les clouait sur place à la vue l'autre, les empêchant de se serrer dans leur bras sans jamais plus se quitter. L'orgueil, interminablement, qui brisait leurs pensées, leur évitant de s'apercevoir de quelque chose qui, sans doute, les détruirait. L'orgueil qui les faisait fuir devant l'évidence : ils s'aimaient.

Rose avait peur, peur de devoir encore le quitter, peur de le fuir toujours, peur de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui à jamais.

Ils dansaient, plus beaux que le plus beaux des couples, tels Apollon et Aphrodite, descendus du paradis moldu pour les traverser de la flèche de Cupidon.

Ils dansaient, et Scorpius la sentait, tremblante, contre lui. Et il la serrait, plus étroitement encore, lui faisant presque mal, empêchant ses mains de descendre plus bas que la convenance, se forçant à rester présentable, à ne pas laisser la folle passion prendre le dessus… Et elle qui s'accrochait, toujours plus, et qui faisait monter le désir… Ne pouvait-elle pas s'écarter, le laisser respirer, faire cesser cette impression qu'il avait d'être un vampire n'existant que pour boire du sang, son sang à _elle_, indéfiniment. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas bloquer ce désir charnel qui montait en lui, cette envie irrépressible d'arracher sa robe de soie, de la pousser contre le mur, d'embrasser son cou, son lobe, sa bouche… Ne pouvait-elle pas…

Elle releva la tête, il croisa son regard. Et il comprit. Il comprit que non, elle ne pouvait pas. Et que s'écarter de lui était impossible, tout bonnement chimérique.

Et, tandis qu'elle examinait ces traits doux mais sévères, ce menton proéminent, ces lèvres charnues et ce regard de braise, elle pensa une fois de plus qu'une telle apparence était inadmissible.

Mais elle se cachait, elle se cachait derrière la beauté divine du jeune homme pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il y avait _plus_. Tellement plus… Car ils se comprenaient, suicidaires dans cette envie d'avoir mal, de se faire souffrir l'un l'autre. Et la douleur était atroce, et la jouissance infinie, insensée… La jouissance d'avoir mal, parce qu'avoir mal signifiait _vivre_.

Elle se serra plus étroitement encore contre lui, arrachant sa main droite à la sienne, agrippant sa nuque en laissant ses doigts vagabonder dans ses cheveux, si fort qu'elle le griffait presque ; tandis que lui enserrait sa taille à deux main, avec force, mais elle n'avait pas mal, trop heureuse qu'elle était d'être dans ses bras à lui. Heureuse mais pourtant désespérée, affligée, terrifiée. Heureuse, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Déjà, elle pensait à la séparation, et déjà elle avait mal. Et cette souffrance laissait présager une douleur inimaginable. Sa mère saurait-elle un jour combien ce coup monté l'avait faite souffrir ? Non, sa mère n'y était pour rien. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'ils s'entre déchiraient, s'assassinaient l'un l'autre, peu à peu, comme une brulure à feu doux ?

Une larme glissa sur sa joue, que Scorpius essuya avec tendresse, écrasa avec violence. Tant de paradoxe dans cette relation impossible ! Et déjà, il replaçait sa main derrière sa taille. Elle n'avait même pas rougi. Rougir. C'était comme une marque d'innocence. Depuis combien de temps déjà avait-elle perdue cette pureté ? L'avaient-ils perdue tous les deux ? A quand remontait la première fois où leur regards s'étaient croisés ?

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, ce fut presque avec violence qu'ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers l'objet de leurs désirs. Elle respirait son haleine, il sentait son souffle chaud. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser où se mêlaient douleur, passion, rage et sacrifice. Car ce baiser était déjà comme le sacrifice d'un peu de leur orgueil. Ils cédaient, oui, ils cédaient au fruit de la tentation. Ils devenaient Eve et Adam, qui seraient bientôt bannis du jardin de la dignité. Mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument. Il sentait sa langue explorer son palais tandis qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le gout du sang. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux, profitant avec plaisir de cet échange de douceur et de haine, de violence et d'amour. Un gémissement s'échappa, plus faible qu'un murmure, uniquement adressé à l'autre sans doute, sans qu'ils puissent déterminer de quelles lèvres il s'échappait.

Puis, avec autant de brutalité qu'il avait débuté, le baiser cessa, cruel. Avec la musique. Avec la danse. Avec la liberté.

La fierté repris le dessus, et ils s'écartèrent à un pas l'un de l'autre, sans se voir. Hochant vaguement la tête dans un signe de respect, ils partirent à grandes enjambées dans des directions opposées.

- Elfe ! murmura Rose, la voix brisée. Elfe !

Un elfe de maison apparut devant elle.

- Je cherche les toilettes.

Sans mot dire, la créature la mena là où elle le souhaitait. Elle ne retint pas le chemin qu'ils suivirent ; elle eut tout juste la force de fermer le verrou et s'effondra, laissant libre cours à ses pleurs.

Il se laissa tomber dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, l'ai hagard. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait même plus le poids qui broyait sa poitrine ; il n'avait plus rien. Plus de cœur – déchiré - ; plus de vie – émiettée- ; plus rien.

- Où est-elle ? Lança une voix masculine, calme et grave.

Albus posa la main sur l'épaule de son oncle.

- Laisse, Ron, je m'en charge.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, puis le père céda. Il n'avait rien vu, mais savait que sa fille allait mal ; tout comme il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de savoir et de comprendre. Rose avait besoins d'un ami. Qui mieux que son cousin saurait faire ce qu'il fallait ? Il acquiesça puis tourna les talons.

- Où est-elle ? répéta Albus.

Scorpius soupira.

- Je l'ignore, dit-il d'une voix faible. Elle est partie dans la direction opposée.

Le brun observa longuement le blond. S'il ne lui avait jamais témoigné de sympathie, il n'y avait jamais eu de haine entre eux. La jeune Malefoy semblait soudain si las qu'il lui était difficile d'admettre que c'était bien le même jeune homme qui se pavanait sur la piste une demie heure plus tôt.

Albus s'assit à ses côtés.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius d'examiner le grand brun. Mais c'était un regard vide, perdu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il enfin.

Albus sourit.

- Je sais que les Malefoy ont pour habitude de traiter les Potter de crétin, mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Que se passe-t-il entre Rose et toi ?

- Rien.

Le brun sembla s'agacer.

- Ecoute, blondinet, Rose cache peut-être bien son jeu, mais je la connais comme si je l'avais faite ! Si je dis qu'elle va mal, c'est qu'elle va mal, et si je dis qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et toi.

Un pâle reflet du rictus Malefonien apparut sur les lèvres sur blond.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

- Nous ne le sommes pas. Mais je ne te demande pas de faire quelque chose pour moi, mais pour elle.

- Elle t'en voudra plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer si, par ton biais, je lui fais une faveur. Honnêtement, c'est un bien grand service que je te rends là. Maintenant, je retourne danser !

Et il se leva, si assuré que personne ne vit combien tout était factice. Toujours si arrogant que personne ne put distinguer combien la personne qui s'avançait là n'était plus la même. Mais cela ne changeai rien. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'il se détruisait, qu'ils se détruisaient. Cela faisait près d'un an que tout sonnait faux. Cela faisait près d'un an que personne n'entendait les fausses notes de sa vie. Mais ça ne faisait rien.

Rose refit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard, toutes larmes séchées. Elle avait mal, mais pas plus qu'auparavant. La douleur semblait à présent tellement familière qu'elle ne la sentait plus. Sa famille l'observa, sans montrer sa peine de la voir cacher si bien sa souffrance.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, un instant.

Oh oui, ils avaient mal ; tellement mal. Et la jouissance de la douleur semblait s'estomper, pour ne plus laisser qu'un immense vide, impossible à combler.

Ils se détournèrent.

Ils avaient mal, mais ça ne faisait rien.


End file.
